


When I see you again

by ConstantlyConfusedFangirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Post Prime, after series, first fic, fun and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantlyConfusedFangirl/pseuds/ConstantlyConfusedFangirl
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak teamed up with the princesses years ago to take down prime. since then they haven't really spoken, why do they need Entraptas help now?
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! please be patient with me!

Chapter 1:  
Hordak sighed in bliss as he hugged the bundle of warmth closer to his chest. Entrapta, the only person to ever connect with him, to make him see how powerful love could be.  
“I’m going soft”... he thought with a growl, but these quiet nights with the Entrapta made it all worth it.  
Ever since their defeat of lord prime with the princess’s 5 years ago, they had stayed relatively apart from the princesses, skirmishes on the borders and either sides attempts to grab some more territory, but all in all Hordak had primarily decided not to conquer the planet. Each side held about half the planet and he had decided that was enough for him and his queen to oversee.  
”Hordak..” Entrapta sleepily muttered, not quite sure if she was awake or asleep, Hordak moved aside her choppy bangs and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. The simple smile that played across her lips made his heart jump with happiness. This was worth anything, she was worth everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
The next morning Entrapta woke to the smell of French toast, tiny of course, and gave Hordak one of her blinding smiles. “Good morning!” She grinned and rising up on her disheveled hair, kissed him on the cheek. Hordak gave a slight smile and went back to cooking, one of the recent things he had learned how to do. Life In the fright zone has become much more pleasant since their wedding, Entrapta’s skill in keeping Hordak happy and convincing him of things he was inclined against coming into play. She had convinced him that the children needed toys and less danger in their daily routine. She had also worked to create much more pleasant meals for the soldiers and had set up an optional education program for looking into more specific interests, and the interdiction of books that didn’t have to do with battle strategy had raised moral quite a bit. This all being said, the fright zone was still the fright zone, all of it’s terrifying technological glory, every soldier pushing themselves in training. It now just had its queen making life more interesting, for better or worse. Entrapta changed into her messy daily work attire and got right to tinkering, ranting about power fluctuations and their effect on the fright zones productivity. Hordak listened attentively, her eyes gleaming with discovery when he added his thoughts to the problem. Hordak could feel his ears twitching in response, she always did that, he couldn’t help but be mutually impressed and amused by her mind and antics. She was his Gem, shining and pure, the one beautiful thing on this backwater planet. Hordak donned his armour and headed into the lab to join her, they had stopped the deterioration a while ago, reversing quite a bit of damage, their was still major scaring though, so he could function easily without his armor, but wasn’t as strong as he was with it, plus it had a comfortable familiarity to it, the true beginning of him and Entrapta’s relationship. When Entrapta spotted him heading out into the lab she swung over to meet Hordak, he caught her around the waist and held her up. Entrapta let out her signature giggle and met him with a kiss, Hordak at these moments would become shockingly aware she was so different from him, a princess at that and loved her even more for it. He loved that he was the only one that she didn’t mind being close, to touch her. After their kiss ended Entrapta wrapped her hair around the beam above them and flipped over, landing back by her cables and computer. She fiddled for a moment and then excitement flashed across her face and she punched something into her computer, the wires sparked and Entrapta seemed more interested in what was happening than her safety. Hordak glanced up to the power conduits and saw the sparking was getting worse, he darted over and dive rolled Entrapta to safety, just as her wires caught fire and broke the machinery above her, causing it all to crash down where she had been sitting a moment ago, Hordak sighed with relief, while Entrapta didn’t seem to realize the danger she had been, as Hordak lay on his back panting from the panic, and inhuman speed, he chuckled. He swore Entrapta would get herself killed one of these days, but not as long as he was here to jump in to save her, he didn’t think she was defenseless by a long shot but she could be clueless, and he swore on their wedding day that nothing would ever hurt her again. The bots got right to fixing the mess and Entrapta’s computer was fine so she was fine to go back to her work, Hordak gave her one last glance, saw her beautiful blush covered cheeks and felt insanely lucky, she looked up and gave him a sincere smile and gestured with her eyes to his throne room, she knew he would watch her all day if given the opportunity. Hordak nodded toward her and headed directly into his imposing throne room and sat on his throne.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Hordak nodded to Imp who screeched and chased in his first visitor, it was that soldier with the dreads... Lonnie he believed. Fear practically radiated off her, refreshing. Hordak stared her down, she tried to appear composed but wasn’t doing a great job. Marrying Entrapta and the princess fiasco had made him slightly less utterly terrifying but that didn’t mean people thought about him as inviting or nice though. “Lord Hordak, sir” Lonnie stammered “There is a um, steed here to see you..?” She seemed to be looking for answers but Hordak didn’t have time and had none to give. “Bring it in then.” Hordak growled, he leaned forward in his seat and bared his claws, completely ready for an enemy attack, what he wasn’t prepared for was a rainbow alicorn marching into the room and shouting “HELLO!” Hordak was irritated immediately. “Give me one good reason to not kill you this instant.” Swift wind recoiled slightly but lost none of his cursed enthusiasm. “Well that’s not very welcoming, I thought you were nice now?” Hordak bared his teeth at the horse and hissed, barely stopping himself from strangling the animal. Luckily right that second Entrapta popped in through one of the vents and tumbled into Hordak’s lap, something normally he would have cracked up at, but right now he was dealing with underlings that couldn’t see him in that light, he did however roll his eyes at his wife’s antics and give her a small smirk while she scooted up onto his thrones armrest and flashed him a huge smile. Hordak moves his attention back to the horse and annoyed asked him “why are you here?” Swift wind seemed to snap out of a daydream and replied happily “ah yes! The princess alliance requires lady Entrapta’s assistance!” At once!” Hordak suddenly felt very protective, the other princesses had only brought suffering to his beloved, very rarely deserved, almost always out of their idiotic, oblivious and unaccepting ways. “What is this project they require her help on so badly? We haven’t heard from the princess alliance council in 3 years, since Micah’s and Angela’s official retirement.” Swift wind just shrugged(can horses shrug?) and Hordak motioned for him to leave the room, he galloped off and left the empress and emperor sitting in their throne room. Entrapta slid into Hordak’s lap and looked up at him, her tiny body leaning against him. “Why are you so stressed? It’s just the princesses after all! They probably can’t figure out how to use a lightbulb, and need my assistance! But What if they discovered something new? First ones tech?!” Her eyes were sparkling from ideas and she was more theorizing to herself now. Hordak pulled her into a deep kiss and she played with his ears and hair. The kiss ended and Entrapta looked up with her sweet, magenta eyes. Hordak sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Entrapta... it’s just that... the other princesses know how to get to you. Also Catras at bright moon! I would feel a lot better if you stayed here, where your SAFE.” Entrapta beamed up at him “okay then come with me!” Hordak stared in shock and sputtered our a response “ME?! Come to bright moon? That could be disastrous! Who would handle the fright zone, not to merit how the other princesses would react.” Entrapta gigged and Hordak cupped her face “When have you ever cared what the princesses think?” She asked him with a knowing smirk. Hordak finally nodded and call Swift wind into the room while Entrapta swung off to pack “give us 20 minutes, we will come to the princesses aid.” Swift wind gave a twirl of delight and then stopped “us..?” Hordak grinned cruelly at the animal and left his throne room to go prepare.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Hordak left Force Captain Octavia and Lonnie in charge hoping the fright zone would be in one piece once they arrived home. The difference in their packing habits was insanely amusing, Entrapta’s piles of things next to Hordak one bag was the epitome of how different they were. They traveled in the ship they had created themselves and arrived at Bright moon the next morning. The princesses all stood out on the balcony, trying to look as menacing and threatening as possible, but it was difficult to take them serious with all the flowers, sparkles and bright colors that practically were built into them. The only ones there that seemed genuinely happy were Bow and Scorpia, as Bow was always happy to see people and Scorpia was probably Entrapta’s only other real friend. When Entrapta dismarked those 2 ran up to greet her, while the rest took a step back, an obvious act of unacceptance. Entrapta flashed them a smile, though much less sincere than the ones she gave Hordak. “What did you need my help with?” She asked genuinely curious to what action was about to be taken. The princesses looked between each other and she-ra stepped forward “The rune stones are...malfunctioning. So is other first ones tech and despite actually having a connection with it, we don’t actually understand it, because of this we need your help.” Entrapta by now was practically vibrating with excitement. “Yes! Oooh yes yes yes! This is going to be so much fun!” She stopped for a second to think and then held up one finger and followed with “buttt if you want my help you have to welcome my guest to... and no using this as an opportunity okay?!” The princesses nodded, some seemed confused others like they didn’t care but they all shared one definite reaction when Hordak stepped off the ship, Horror. “You CANNOT be SERIOUS!” Adora and glimmer screamed in unison. Perfuma stepped forward and added “um.. it’s just that we don’t trust Hordak very much. He’s not a very good person...” Entrapta could never understand why they couldn’t get over the past, it wasn’t like he was actively trying to hurt them, he had come to help! Their visible fear and suspicion clear on their faces. Entrapta rose up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Either Hordak stays or I go!” The princesses huddled up, Frosta in the middle so she could hear, they appeared to be taking a vote. Hordak’s sensitive ears heard what was happening, Adora, Catra, Glimmer, Frosta and Perfuma voted to send them both away but Scorpia, Bow, Netossa, Spinerella, Mermista and Seahawk overruled them with their votes. Hordak made a quick mental note of who he most definitely would have to be cautious around and suspicious of. Catra already held the top spot and he promised Entrapta would never be near her, but Perfuma was a new one, she seemed like the forgiving type so Hordak was surprised. The princesses turned back to face the couple and informed them of their decision. Entrapta and Hordak would be safe in Brightmoon for as long as they required their assistance and would not use this as a chance to attack the horde in any way. Entrapta and Hordak were then led to a room much to plushy and bright for Hordak’s taste but still... a rooms a room. Entrapta insisted she wasn’t tired but the ginormous yawn she let out determined that to not be true. After a little convincing that she needed sleep to maintain proper brain function, she laid down and quickly drifted to sleep.


End file.
